The field of the present invention is camera dollies.
In the production of television programs or motion pictures, it is often necessary to maneuver a camera between different filming positions. The required camera movement may include raising and lowering the camera as well as lateral and longitudinal movement between the camera and the subject. Continuous translation of the camera, i.e., to follow an action or moving sequence is also often called for. Camera dollies are used to support the camera and perform the desired camera movement. The camera operator and other professionals, such as a director of photography, may sit or stand on the camera dolly during filming.
It is important for the camera dolly to provide a stable platform for the camera, both at rest and when moving. Any shock, vibrations, jarring or rocking imparted by the dolly will cause the recorded film or video image sequence to jump unacceptably. Consequently, the dolly structure must be strong and rigid.
Various camera dollies have successfully used in the past. One well known camera dolly, the Chapman/Leonard PeeWee Camera Dolly, has a folding arm including a upper section pivotably attached to a lower section. The lower arm section is raised by a hydraulic actuator, which in turn also raises the upper arm section, using gears, or chains and sprockets, within the lower arm section, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,187, incorporated herein by reference.
While the arm design of the PeeWee Camera Dolly, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,187, has performed well, the inventor has now come to realize that further improvements can be made to make the arm even stronger and more steady, and to increase the range of movement of the arm. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved arm for a camera dolly.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.